


Five times Percival said no to Arthur and one time he didn't

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Psychological Trauma, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Arthur met Percival, he knew the man was different and wanted to know him better. Though, Percival wasn't easy to approach and slowly drove Arthur mad as he kept saying no to the Prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Percival said no to Arthur and one time he didn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eurydice72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydice72/gifts).



1.

The first time Arthur saw Percival wasn’t really the best moment of his life. Camelot was in Morgana’s hands, they had just been found by Morgause's invincible knights, they were running for their lives with little to no hope. And then, rocks were falling in front of them, blocking the knights’ path.

Though his mind was focused on Camelot, Arthur hadn’t been able not to notice the man standing behind Lancelot. He was tall and broad but didn’t really look menacing. Though, Arthur hadn’t really time to linger and they soon were running again.

When they finally stopped, further in the forest, Lancelot explained that Percival had been the one to push to rocks on Morgause’s knights. That drew Arthur’s attention on the man’s arms. They were huge and clearly visible under the shorts sleeves of his chainmail. Arthur let his eyes wander over the muscles and tanned skin only to be distracted by Percival’s shy smile.

“Your Highness.”

“Arthur!” He had replied without really thinking about it. The wide smile that answered him was enough reward.

They shook hands then. Percival’s grip was firm but gentle.

That’s when Merlin came and Arthur couldn’t let himself be distracted anymore. Though Arthur noticed how Percival took care of Gaius when they were in the castle of the ancient knight. He hadn’t known the old man, but he looked after him anyway.

And when he invited everybody to sit at the round table, he was glad to see Percival sit with the others even if they had known each other for only a few hours. Then, as he asked who would go with him to Camelot to save his father, everyone stood up and Arthur was moved by the trust these people put in him. All had a good reason to follow him except Percival. That made his allegiance even more precious for Arthur.

Arthur’s curiosity towards Percival grew as they went back to Camelot. On the second night, as they made camp in the forest, Arthur watched the knight more closely. He was discussing something with Leon. He seemed to get along fine with everyone but he remained distant with Arthur, probably because he was the prince.

Later, as they sat around the fire to eat, Arthur couldn’t help but let his eyes roam over Percival’s arms. The guy was well-built and for a moment, Arthur imagined how it could feel to have these muscular arms around him. As Arthur realised what he had just thought about, he felt Percival’s eyes on him. For a brief moment, Arthur held his gaze, feeling shivers running down his back but much too soon, Percival withdrew and looked at the fire.

To Arthur it felt like rejection and for the rest of the night, he kept trying to catch Percival’s gaze again but it was like the knight was avoiding him, though, Arthur was pretty sure he had felt something between them. As he went to sleep Arthur was frustrated and even more intrigued by Percival.

 

 *****

 

2.

As Camelot was now safer with Morgause gone, Arthur was finally able to relax his guard, even if Uther being unwell gave him more responsibilities and Morgana was still being a menace. He was still spending most of his time training the knights. He was, of course, closely following the progress of his new recruits.

Lancelot was the perfect knight, respectful, good with a sword, serious. Elyan was more laid back but Arthur soon knew he could trust him. Gwaine was all talk, never serious, always blabbering about something or another though he was a great fighter and never let his friends down. Percival was the most mysterious for Arthur. He was still a little bit shy around him, even deferential at times. He was a very dedicated knight, training hard, wanting to improve his weaknesses. But, outside of the training field he was spending an awful lot of time with Gwaine, always up to mischief. They were in the tavern nearly every night, laughing and drinking. That just didn’t seem to fit with the withdrawn and serious knight Arthur watched during the day.

Each day, Arthur was more intrigued by Percival but he knew it was more than curiosity when he saw Percival risking his life to save three children from the Dorocha. Percival could have died then and Arthur had felt his heart constrict at the idea. At that moment, Arthur promised himself he would tell Percival how important he was as soon as possible.

But the time didn’t come… Merlin got hurt protecting Arthur once more and they had to let him go with Lancelot. Then, they were running for their lives again.

And then Lancelot sacrificed himself to save them all… Grief and regrets were all that Arthur could feel. In the span of a few days, he had nearly lost Percival and Merlin and now Lancelot was dead. That reminded the prince that no time was better than the present.  
A few days later, Arthur knocked on the door to Percival and Gwaine’s room. He knew the latter wasn’t there as he had just seen him going to the forest with Merlin to help him gather herbs. Arthur didn’t see why Gwaine wanted to help Merlin but at the moment, he was grateful for it.

“Arthur?”

Percival was surprised. It wasn’t a common occurrence for the prince to visit his knights in their quarters.

“Percival. I hope I’m not interrupting you.”

“No… Of course you aren’t. How can I help you?”

“I’m not requesting your help. I have something for you.”

Arthur watched as Percival eyes laid on the parcel he was carrying.

“May I enter?” Arthur asked.

Once inside, Arthur put the parcel on the table.

“Percival… You’ve not been a knight for long but you’ve already done more for me… and for Camelot than many others.” Arthur started.

He saw that Percival wanted to interrupt him so he continued.

“I saw your courage, your strength and your loyalty and I want to thank you.”

Arthur opened the parcel then, revealing a finely crafted sword. He held it out for Percival.

“I’d like to give you this sword. I’ve had it forged for you.”

“Sire… Arthur… I can’t,” Percival objected.

“It’s a small token of my gratitude. Please, take it.” Arthur insisted.

“I can’t accept, Arthur. Without Elyan, I wouldn’t be here. If he hadn’t saved me from the Dorocha, I’d have died, trying to save these children. I’m not better than any of the others…”

“Perhaps not but…” Arthur hesitated for a moment but then he remembered what had convinced him to talk to Percival. “For me, you’re not like the others.”

Arthur looked at the sword, still in his hands, waiting for Percival reaction.

“I… I’m really honored Arthur though I can’t accept such a gift… It’s too much.”

Arthur looked back at Percival and smiled.

“So I will leave the sword here and Gwaine can have it if he wants…”

“You know Gwaine is hopeless at taking care of his weapons… Such a beautiful sword in his hands would lose its sharp edge within a week…”

“So we need someone to save that sword from this horrible fate.”

“I suppose we do.” Percival answered with a small smile. Arthur smiled in return and put the sword back on the table.

“I wish you a pleasant evening, Percival. I’ll see you tomorrow at training.”

“Goodnight, Arthur.”

The knight’s voice kept echoing in Arthur’s mind till he went to sleep.

 

 *****

 

3.

 

“Merlin, what do you think about Percival?” Arthur asked one day.

He had pondered the idea of talking about Percival with Merlin for a long time but the knight was slowly driving him mad. Sometimes, Arthur could feel the tension and the attraction between them and then, suddenly, Percival was avoiding him. It didn’t make any sense.

“Percy? He’s great… Spends too much time with Gwaine, though.”

“Your jealousy is showing, Merlin.” Arthur teased.

“I’m not jealous! I just think Gwaine can be a bad influence for Percy, that’s all.”

Arthur held back a chuckle. Merlin really wasn’t subtle with his affection for Gwaine.

“Merlin, why don’t you admit you’re fond of Gwaine? Not that it’s something I can understand…”

“I’m not!” Merlin denied vehemently but the way he blushed furiously was enough of an answer. “And didn’t you want my opinion on Percival? I suppose it was totally innocent?”

“He’s one of my knights… As a prince I need to know them,” Arthur lied.

Of course, Merlin saw behind his lies.

“So you want my opinion on his combat skills?” he asked teasingly.

“Merlin, for once, can you do as you’re told?”

Merlin laughed then and sat in front of Arthur at the table.

“He’s a great man, his heart is in the right place and he’d do anything to help his friends. Though you probably already know that. Do I need to talk about his arms?”

“It’s not necessary…”

“So? What do you want to know?”

Arthur hesitated. Merlin was his closest friend and he knew that what he was telling him would never go outside the walls of the room. Merlin was the only one he could tell about his attraction for Percival.

“Have you seen him with anybody?” He finally asked.

“You mean a girl?”

“Or a boy?”

“Nope, but he spends lots of time with Gwaine in the tavern so… I suppose they have some fun.” Merlin sighed.  
Arthur looked at his friend and he knew that he was wearing the same expression as Merlin.

“We’re hopeless.”

“Yeah.”

***

His conversation with Merlin made Arthur think more about Percival and how he was spending his free time.

So he had decided to go to the tavern with his knights under the pretext that they needed to bond. Gwaine was there with two girls sitting in his lap while Percival stayed quiet and nursed his mead.

Arthur supposed he was feeling uncomfortable having his prince with them. It always troubled him that he couldn’t really be one of them. He would have wanted to be their friend, to know them like brothers in arms. Whatever he might have wished for, he remained their superior, their prince. Perhaps that was why Percival was so shy around Arthur though he clearly seemed to like him.

Shy or not, Percival could have had any girl if he wanted. Arthur had seen how people looked at him. The knight, though, seemed to enjoy solitude. Once again, Arthur couldn’t read Percival. It was driving him mad. Every night he thought about Percival, wondering what he was doing and with whom. It was as painful as it was arousing. And during the day, he had to endure the knight’s smiles and gazes that were never more than friendly.

Arthur had known he preferred men for a long time. As a teenager he had discovered he preferred to watch his father’s knights train than roll in the hay with some maid. He had also learned then that it was not “natural” and while it was accepted that these things might happen between men it would have to remain behind closed doors. Since then, Arthur had never felt an attraction intense enough to cope with all the secrecy and pressure. This time, though, it was different.

Knowing he needed to act before he went slowly insane, Arthur decided it was time to be more open with his affections towards Percival. He made small talk with his men while trying to assess the situation before joining Percival, Gwaine and Elyan. Of course, he chose to sit next to Percival.

“Hoy! Princess, you’re getting corrupted with the mere mortals?”

“Shut up Gwaine,” Arthur answered unfazed.

“Can I get you a tankard?” Percival asked then. Arthur was used to Percival's small kindnesses. They were like flecks of gold, though Arthur was still searching for the deposit.

“Thank you!”

Gwaine sniggered but soon went back to kiss one of the girls’ neck. For a brief moment, Arthur thought about Merlin, hoping he wasn’t as besotted with Gwaine as he looked.

When Percival came back with Arthur’s ale, the prince was sure he was sitting closer than before. Arthur tried to act naturally, talking with his knights, like he wasn’t feeling Percival’s muscular thigh moving against his.

The more he drank, the more Arthur felt his restrain disappear and he finally decided to take his chance with Percival. Slowly, as he kept talking to Elyan, he put his hand on Percival’s leg. He just had time to feel the rough fabric of Percival’s trousers before the knight jerked his leg and pulled away slightly.

Arthur looked at Percival then but the knight was looking away. Arthur didn’t understand. He was so sure that Percival had touched him deliberately and now he was playing coy? It didn’t make any sense. Since they had met, Arthur had felt the tension between them, he was certain that Percival wasn’t repulsed by him! He had seen the knight looking at him sometimes, like that day when Arthur was taking care of his horse and felt Percival’s eyes on him from the other side of the courtyard, or when their gaze had met over the fire during the last hunting trip. So why was he backing away now? Perhaps it was just the fact that they were surrounded by people? Arthur decided to wait till they went back to the castle to try to find a moment to talk to Percival alone.

Sadly, Arthur’s plan failed miserably when he fell asleep and had to be carried back to the castle by Leon.

 

 *****

 

4.  
Arthur’s birthday had always been the occasion for decadent celebrations and this year’s was no exception. Jugglers had been called to entertain the court during the banquet, during which the nobles would be served the finest dishes. Acrobats had also been hired to entertain Camelot citizens and a bonfire would be lit in the lower town. Of course, mead and ale would flow like water.

“Arthur, don’t tell me you’re pouting!” Merlin exclaimed as he was laying Arthur’s new vest on the bed.

“I’m not.”

“Arthur, today is your birthday and the whole town is celebrating it and you’re here looking like somebody kicked your puppy.”

“I don’t have a puppy.”

Merlin sighed.

“Are you going to tell me what’s bothering you?” Merlin asked as he put some lavender oil in Arthur’s bath before helping the prince disrobe.

“Nothing.”

“Arthur!” Merlin cut in, “You’re not fooling me! Let me guess, it’s Percival, isn’t it?”

Arthur wanted to deny it but he was so tired of it all so he just nodded and went inside the tub. Merlin sat beside him and started washing his hair. Merlin’s movements were slow and relaxing, helping Arthur talk about what was weighing on him.

“I’m lost, Merlin… It’s been weeks now since we met Percival and I still can’t understand him.”

Merlin didn’t say anything but he kept massaging Arthur’s skull.

“At times, I’m sure he’s attracted to me. The way he looks at me… And then, he just turns away, plays shy or just ignores me. It doesn’t make any sense!”

“I don’t know Arthur, Percival is not a very open man. You should perhaps talk to him.”

“You want me to ask him if he fancies me?”

“Not like that! But you should talk with him, try to know him more, ask him about his life, what he likes, spend time with him.”

“LIke… Courting him?”

“Yes, I suppose you can call it that.”

“Merlin, you’re an idiot!”

***

Though he called Merlin an idiot, Arthur thought about Merlin’s suggestion during the banquet. The relaxed atmosphere after the celebration could be the perfect occasion to approach Percival as a friend and not as a superior.

The thought of simply being rejected was still a hurdle though and Arthur hesitated nearly all night.

As a prince couldn’t let his feelings show, Arthur had to partake in the festivities. He talked with all his guest, drank with them, but his heart was never really in it.

As the night drew on, Arthur started to feel the effects of the wine and relaxed slightly. He finally laughed heartily and enjoyed the company of the court and his knights.

Arthur managed not to think about Percival till he spotted the knight surrounded by three young ladies. He recognized the three daughters of Lord Cynwen. Jealousy built up in Arthur chest and in a few strides he joined Percival.

“Sire.” The ladies curtsied.

“My ladies.”

Arthur kissed their hands but his eyes never left Percival who seemed relieved.

“I’m sorry to disturb you, my ladies, but I need to discuss some important matters of state with my knight. I hope you’ll understand.”

“Of course!” The elder sister answered in an annoying high-pitched voice.

As Percival and Arthur made their exit, the knight asked,“So, what do you want to talk about?”

Arthur cleared his throat. It was now or never.

“Percival… There is something I’ve wanted to tell you for quite a long time now, though, I’m not sure it will be welcome so…”

“Arthur, I never pegged you for a coward.” Percival answered with a teasing smile.

A smile that made Arthur shiver.

“You’re right. It’s just that… ince we met, I had the feeling that our relationship wasn’t like any other, that you were more than just a knight to me, that I could count on you as a friend and… perhaps even more.”

They had stopped in a dim-lit corridor and Arthur could barely see Percival’s face so he waited for his answer, hoping with all his heart that he hadn’t misread the signs.

“Arthur.”

Never had Percival’s voice been softer. Arthur felt the knight come closer. Taking that as an encouragement, Arthur slowly moved too and put his hands on Percival’s waist.

As the knight didn’t back away, Arthur gently kissed him. The kiss was slow and soft. It took Percival a few seconds to answer but soon Arthur found himself in the knight’s arms. It was perfect, better than anything Arthur had imagined.

Though, all too soon, Arthur felt Percival move away.

“Arthur… We can’t,” he murmured, still close enough for Arthur to feel his breath on his face.

“It’s alright.” Arthur tried to kiss Percival again but the knight released him of his embrace.

“No, Arthur. I can’t do this.“

Percival’s reaction didn’t make sense. Arthur was sure he was enjoying the kiss so why was he turning away now?

“Eh… What’s going on? You like this, don’t you?”

Arthur couldn’t have lived with the idea of forcing himself upon someone.

Percival barely nodded but he was still moving away.

“I don’t understand. Percival, please, talk to me.”

“I… I can’t”

And with that, Percival left Arthur alone in the silent corridor, once again rejected.

 

 *****

 

5.

After his birthday, Arthur tried to avoid Percival. He still wasn’t sure what had happened that night but he knew the knight didn’t share his feelings and he didn’t want Percival to feel uncomfortable.

Though, whatever Arthur’s resolutions were, it was hard for the prince to suppress his feelings. Each night, he tried to reason with himself but each morning when he saw Percival again he knew it had been useless.

Of course, that only led him to be more and more frustrated and who else could he exteriorise his frustrations on, other than Merlin?  
The poor boy had never had so many chores thrown at him.

On one particular morning, Arthur knew something was amiss because Merlin had come and put the breakfast tray on the table, then went to clean the hearth without uttering a single word. Merlin was never silent!

“Merlin! What’s going on?”

“Nothing, Sire.”

Something was really wrong. Merlin only called Arthur ‘Sire” when he was upset.

“Tell me what’s bothering you.” Arthur insisted.

“What’s bothering me?” Merlin was shouting now. That was more familiar to Arthur than a silent manservant. “I’m not the one brooding and pouting all day! I’m not the one showing his frustration by wearing out his knights at training or asking his manservant to sharpen his blade twice a day, wash his clothes, polish and repair dented pieces of armour! I’m not a slave, Arthur!”

“I… “ Arthur started but he didn’t know what else to say. Merlin was right, he had been unfair to everybody in the past days.

“Arthur…” Merlin’s voice was softer. “Aren’t you the one who needs to tell me what’s going on?”

Arthur sighed. Once again, Merlin was right.

“Did something happen the night of your birthday?”

Arthur nodded and told Merlin everything about what had happened with Percival.

“Oh, Arthur… You really don’t know how to handle feelings, do you?”

Merlin‘s pitiful voice should have upset Arthur but at the moment, he just wanted to find a way to forget Percival.

“Arthur… You think Percival don’t like you but you never let him tell you so. You never let him talk at all.”

“I don’t need to hear the words to know he doesn’t like me.”

“You’re stupid.”

“Merlin!”

“I’m trying to help you, here!”

“You’re not being very helpful.”

“You’re a prat!”

Merlin turned back to the hearth.

“Alright, Merlin, I’m listening!”

Merlin faced Arthur again, a satisfied smile on his lips.

“I’m going to tell you something but you must promise me not to tell Percival that I’ve told you.”

“Merlin, you don’t make any sense! And I’m a prince, I don’t have to make promises to my manservant.”

A simple eyebrow raise from Merlin was enough for Arthur to know he had once again made a mistake.

“Alright… I promise!”

“I’ve talked about Percival with Gwaine the other day, you see.”

Arthur stopped himself from making a joke about Merlin and Gwaine having time to talk and let Merlin continue.

“Gwaine told me Percival has been acting strangely since your birthday. He seems even more withdrawn than usual. So, Gwaine tried to talk to him and… Let’s say he confessed everything to Gwaine. I can’t tell you everything but you should know Percival likes you.”  
Arthur sighed.

“It doesn’t seem so… Why would he have rejected me like that if he liked me? Why would he keep sending me mixed signals? That doesn’t make sense, Merlin!”

“I… I can’t tell you why. There is a reason but it’s up to Percival to tell you about it.”

“Are you trying to tell me I need to talk to him? That advice worked wonderfully last time.” Arthur said with irony.

“As you wish.”

And with that Merlin resumed his chores silently.

An hour later, Arthur was dying of boredom.

“Ok, I’ll go talk to Percival!”

***

The camp was nearly silent apart from the noise coming from Gwaine’s tent. Arthur tried not to pay any attention to it, nor to the fact that Merlin wasn’t sleeping on his pallet. Arthur was only focused on the shadow he could make out between the trees.

“Percival?” he called very low.

“Arthur! Is there a problem?” The knight asked, instantly on alert.

“No, no, everything is alright. I just wanted to talk to you.”

“Oh.”

Even in the shadowy dark, Arthur could see Percival tense. Arthur sat next to him, though, decided on finally understanding the man.  
“Percival, you know that besides being your prince I’m also your friend.”

The knight nodded but kept his eyes on the dark forest in front of them. Arthur knew it wasn’t only by sense of duty, it was also a way to avoid meeting Arthur’s eyes.

“Percy… Why did you reject me the other night?”

This was it. Arthur had finally asked the question directly. If Percival decided not to answer, it would be the end of all hopes for Arthur. There would be nothing else he could do.

Silence stretched between them. Arthur wasn’t impatient, though. Whatever was bothering Percival was obviously not easy to say.

“It’s not your fault.” Percival finally said, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Arthur waited again, sensing that it wasn’t his time to talk.

“It’s just that I can’t have a relationship.”

“You can’t? But why? Are you in love with someone else?”

Percival shook his head but didn’t add any explanation.

“Percival, whatever the reason is, I promise I will not judge you or try to make you change your mind. I just want to understand you.” Arthur added.

“Before meeting Lancelot, I lived in a small village near the border of Essetir. I was a woodcutter, like my father. I had three little sisters. We were happy, if not wealthy. Then, one night, I was in the guildhall, drinking with some friends after a hard day’s work when we heard horses outside. We came out to discover we were surrounded by Cenred’s men.”

As Percival continued his story, Arthur couldn’t help thinking about Ealdor… Though, nobody from Camelot had come to help Percival’s village.

“They asked us for food, wood and even gold. Our village elder told them we couldn’t give them much as the winter had been tough but they didn’t want to hear it. They said they would come again the week after and that we had to find enough supplies.”

Arthur feared what was coming now.

“Of course, we didn’t manage to gather enough to satisfy them… And they came again, even more of them than the first time. We tried to ask for their mercy but these men had no heart. Then we tried to fight but it was a lost cause. They killed every old man, destroyed every house. And…”

Percival’s voice broke and Arthur immediately came closer, circling the knight’s waist in silent comfort.

“They… They brought us, the survivors, to the village square… They had gathered all the women and girls… It had rained the day before and they were kneeling in the mud… I remember my sister’s pink dress. It was a gift from my parents for her sixth birthday. She loved it so much she wore it nearly everyday… It was all dirty… She was so tiny… And these men... “

A sob interrupted Percival’s story. Arthur feared what he would be hearing next but he had to listen.

“They… They took the children and… They said that if the women didn’t submit they would take the children instead.”

Percival’s voice was barely more than a whisper then, like these actions were too horrible to say out loud. It suddenly made Arthur realise he was probably the first person Percival told his story to.

“They… They took all the women.One by one. My mother was one of them. The held her with so much force, they pulled out chunks of her hair.… I wanted to help her… I really wanted to but I couldn’t move. I had to watch all of this.“

Once more, Percival stopped his story. Arthur could barely imagine what it had been like for the knight to watch his mother and all these women being raped and assaulted, feeling useless.

He felt Percival’s body tense next to him and steeled himself to hear the rest of the story.

“When… When they had finished, one of them, their leader, started to laugh… I can still hear it. He laughed and then shook his head and… They killed all the women and children.”

Another sob broke Percival’s voice and Arthur wanted so badly to do something to comfort the knight but he didn’t want to overstep so he just moved a little closer, wanting Percival to know he was there for him.

“I… I managed to escape. I think I was the only one. I managed to kill one of the men but… I’d have wished to kill them all but I had to run. For months I only thought about vengeance. I travelled from one village to another, never settling down. Every night I was haunted by dreams where I saw what they did…. Again and again. Till I met Lancelot. I helped him get out of dire straits. He told me he was travelling, trying to help anybody who needed it. In the past months I had realised vengeance would only offer me a small respite. What Lancelot was doing could help me find a purpose for my life so I followed him… And I met you.”

The soft tone in which Percival said the last sentence told Arthur all he needed to know. The problem wasn’t that Percival didn’t like him. He could finally understand now. Percival had seen all his family and friends slaughtered and raped. He had seen sex being used as a way to humiliate, to dominate, to destroy. And now, he was unable to see it as a vehicle of love and care.

At that moment, in the dark forest, Arthur promised himself he would do anything in his power to help Percival overcome this.

 

 *****

 

6.

After their discussion in the forest, Percival seemed to open up more to Arthur. They talked more frequently and the knight wasn’t shy with his looks anymore.

It was just a matter of days before they tacitly decided they were going to give their relationship a go, though they took things slowly.

As often as he could, Arthur managed to escape from his duties to spend some quality time with Percival. At first they only talked and kissed goodnight at the end of the day. Then, one day, Percival kissed Arthur when he joined him in the castle gardens.

It went like this for nearly two months. They just enjoyed spending time together, learned more about each other and shared tenderness.  
Arthur knew he had to be patient, but it was getting harder for him to stop when the hugs and kisses became more passionate. He wanted nothing more than to show Percival how much he loved him, in every possible way.

So, one night, he invited Percival to his rooms, hoping that the privacy would help the knight relax. He was soon disappointed, though, as Percival stopped him when Arthur tried to slip his hand under his shirt.

“I’m sorry Arthur but… I’m not ready.”

These words, Arthur heard them again and again in the following weeks. At first, he understood. He knew how Percival had been affected, how he saw physical love as an extension of domination and violence. He had hoped that the tenderness and the love they had shared in the past months had been enough for the knight to know Arthur would never hurt him. It seemed he was wrong.

Arthur’s patience slowly faded, giving way to frustration and doubts.

Every night, the same question haunted Arthur. If Percival was still rejecting him, did it mean the knight didn’t truly love him?

Once again, it was Merlin that helped Arthur sort it out.

One morning, his manservant came with Arthur’s breakfast, on time. That simple fact was enough to be noted. Arthur’s attention was caught by the little song Merlin was humming as he started his daily chores.

“Merlin?”

“Yes, Arthur? What can I do for you on this sunny and wonderful day?”

Arthur stood up and came closer to his manservant.

“Merlin, are you sure you’re alright?”

“Of course, I am! What wouldn’t I be when life is beautiful!”

And with that Merlin started singing again, reminding Arthur of the young girls frolicking in the castle gardens in spring.

“If you say so.”

The last straw came when Merlin suggested, “Arthur, let’s organise a hunt tomorrow. The knights would love some exercise and Gaius told me the weather is going to be beautiful.”

Merlin hated hunting and it was a secret to nobody.

“That’s it Merlin! You must have been enchanted!” Arthur said, standing up and grabbing his manservant’s arm. “We’re going to see Gaius!”

“I’m not enchanted!” Merlin protested. “I’m just happy!”

“Suspiciously happy!”

“Let me go!”

“I don’t think so. Tell me what’s going on then, if you’re not enchanted!”

“You’re a nosy prat, you know that?”

“Merlin.”

“Alright… Yesterday, Gwaine just told me he loves me, that’s all!” Merlin finally confessed, blushing.

“You’re such a girl, Merlin!” Arthur teased.

The realisation dawned on him. As much as he was certain of his feelings towards Percival, he had never told the knight he loved him.  
How could he ask Percival to trust him enough if he hadn’t made sure the knight knew about his feelings? It suddenly made sense.

“Arthur?” Merlin asked, startling him. “Are you ok?”

“I was just thinking.”

“Don’t try too hard, you’ll hurt yourself!” Merlin joked.

Arthur was too focused on his recent discovery to pay attention to Merlin’s teasing.

“I need to go,” Arthur said, and disappeared, leaving a dumbfounded manservant behind him.

***

Of course, just because Arthur realised what he had to do, that didn’t make it easy. In the end, it took Arthur a week to find the perfect moment to tell Percival he loved him.

That night, they found themselves on Arthur bed with their lips still swollen from kisses.

It felt so good that Arthur didn't want it to end and let Percival go.

“Percy, stay.” He asked as the knight started to move away.

“I can’t” Percival answered, shying away.

“Just to sleep.” Arthur insisted. “Weren’t we feeling good?”

Percival had to agree and he came back next to Arthur, slowly relaxing into the embrace.

Though, Arthur felt that he had to reassure him again.

“It’s okay, try to relax. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Percival tried to move not knowing how to arrange his limbs but Arthur just put his head on the knight’s torso and his arm around him.

“Like this… Perfect!”

“Really?” Percival asked, clearly unsure of what he was allowed to do.

“Nearly. You can touch me, if you want.”

“Oh… yes.”

And finally Percival put his arms around Arthur.

It wasn’t before they were pleasantly warm and relaxed that Arthur finally said it.

“I love you.”

Percival didn’t answer but Arthur felt his embrace tighten around him.

***

Two days later, when Arthur came back to his rooms, he was surprised to find the antechamber empty. Merlin was probably with Gwaine again, neglecting his duties.

Arthur grumbled under his breath as he entered his room, hoping that Merlin had thought to prepare a bath for him.

Arthur stopped in his tracks.

There was indeed a bath… Though, it wasn’t empty. There was a very fit and very naked knight in it.

“Percy?”

“Were you expecting someone else?” Percy asked in a seductive voice but Arthur could discern the hesitation.

"I was hoping for a bath but this is better than anything I could have wished for!" Arthur answered coming closer to the tempting sight.

“Come in with me, Arthur.”

Arthur obliged and in a few second he was naked too.

Strangely, even if Arthur knew where this was leading, they stayed quite well-behaved in the bath, just kissing and washing each other.

When the water went cold, they came out and dried each other and sudden ly there was a tension between them. Was Percival hesitating? Arthur wanted to reassure him but he wasn’t sure how to do it.

Percival finally took the next step. He put his hands on Arthur’s hips and dragged him toward the bed. When his legs bumped against the mattress, he leaned in and said :

“Arthur, I want you.”

There was no hesitation in his voice, but Arthur wanted to make certain.

“Percy, are you sure?”

“Yes!”

For Arthur it was the sweetest word he had never heard. He leaned and slowly kissed Percival.

***

Later that night, after they had made love to each other, as Arthur was resting in Percival’s arms, he finally had his answer.

“I love you, too, Arthur.”


End file.
